


The Dawn of a Disaster

by Mountiantrails



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, LGBTQ Themes, Monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mountiantrails/pseuds/Mountiantrails
Summary: Three main characters, who are tar wolves, find it difficult to surivive in the situation their in, relationships and hardships prove difficult.





	1. Then They Meet

My kind always have something different about them- when it comes to looks. Other then that, were all the same. They Tars with red eyes are always angry and isolative, the ones with orange, like me, are always dumb and make no sense, they also are big jerks and at the lowest on the respect scale, they compose stuff, like chew stuff up into liquids and tiny chunks. Which I am not. The ones with green eyes are rowdy and loud, they are also pretty big and powerful. The ones with white eyes are always stealthy and secretive, never speaking their mind, they are usually tall and are spies. There are usually packs with more then one eye color, red tpyically rules but white comes in second.

 

Distinctive sat on the big rock, it was were she usually stayed, she wasn't allowed to venture most of territory due to her being least respected in the pack,  _why do I even stay here if they don't care?_ She huffed, watching the pups run around and play with each other. She was different according to the others, she wasn't absent-minded or dumb, she was basically the opposite. But, she usually over exaggerated when calling them dumb. She rose to her paws and jumped from the tall rock, she looked up at the leader sitting at the second branch of a leafless tree. He was a orange, which was rare for a leader, and also bad for a pack. She padded deeper into the thick forest, there were only a few clearings around. She didn't know many other Tars, but a juvenile named Tooth would always bother her and her sister, Lilac, was always bossing her around and talking nonsense. She was tall for her color of eyes, and her face was thin, she had a long face and a scar running down the right side of her neck, she had gotten it in a fight with another tar wolf. She was taller then a human, which almost every tar wolf except for pups were. She saw a tall figure staring out into one of the clearings, eyes narrowed. He was usually called odd aswell, for his eye color. His eyes were light green. He resembled a red eye, except not as thin and more on the stronger scale. She never talked to him, and frankly, didn't care. She snapped out of it, white eyes peeled out of a tree, angled towards the green eyed Tar, she padded up to the tree and placed her paws on it, shaking it until a puny black thing fell to the ground. It giggled, suprisingly, and rose to it's paws. It was Tooth. "Ha! I knew you would do that!" He lied, oddly trying to impress the bigger wolf. His long teeth stuck out of his mouth, he smiled dumbly. "You have a soft spot, don't you?" He teased, his tail wagging. She looked down at him. "For a dumb thing like you? No." She turned and padded off. 

 

Dull loomed over the clearing, staring at it through narrowed eyes. He turned his head at the sound of growling, he saw two tars circling each other, one way a small white, the other was a "unexperienced" red, he remembered his name being something like Spooky. he approached slowly, a crowd began to form a distance away from the two, by the time he joined in with the crowd the white was pinned, but it managed to get free and climbed into a tree, he watched. The red followed it, and they fought in the tree, there was alot of bloodshed and injury, he pitied them. The branch under the white began to break and it latched onto the other tar, climbing onto it's back in fear, the branch snapped and they both fell, there was a loud thump. The white rose to his paws shakily, the red under him to injuried to carry on. "Victory! Victory! Victory!" The crowd chanted. The white limped off into the forest to clean his wounds, Dull wondered who that was, before turning to see the red struggle for breath, he backed away from the crowd and headed towards the nearby river when he bumped into the leader who looked down at him. "What do you want?" The leader, Wrath asked stubbornly. "Nothing. Going to the river." Dull replied, trying to get past him. "Not so fast." The taller tar uttered, pushing him back. "Another action like that and you'll be the next one to challenge against a juvenile, you know not to disrespect me." He threatened. Dull rolled his eyes, "Alright, I won't disrespect you,  _leader."_ he managed to pass the leader and made his way towards the river, only to see the white who had won placing it's bloody paws in the water, Dull walked up to the river and sat next to it, "Congratulations on becoming a full-fledged adult." He mumbled absent-mindedly, speaking at all made the smaller tar flinch. "Don't talk to me, you aren't like us." He said stiffly, washing the blood from his legs and injuries. Dull said no more, but remained near the river. The white glared up at him. "Why don't you leave.. can't you see I'm busy?" He said, blinking unhappily. "Fishing." Dull uttered, not replying fully, the smaller tar seemed confused by the lack of words,  Dull stared into the water, a small salmon made it's way down the river and near the edge of the river, Dull suddenly scooped it out of the water once it got closer, and pushed it towards the white. Dull glanced down at it and watched it eat the fish. "Who are you?" Dull heard it ask him. "I'm Dull, named by how dull my teeth are." He said quietly. "I'm Snow." The smaller tar muttered, glancing at it's paws. 


	2. The One With Red Eyes

It's hard for me. It's hard being the one always sparring and always the one juvis fight to become adults, and it's all because he hates me. And he's hated me for so long, I can't help but feel the same.

Scare sat in the cold shade under a tree, he intensely glared up at the big rock, where Wrath, known as leader to many, sat and watched his tattered barley kept together pack manage. If I leave, he'll just hunt me down, if he doesn't, I'll just starve because I'm too big to catch anything on my own.

He knew one of the juvis were ready to become an adult, just another pup that he would have to let beat him. He was sick and tired of being beaten, but if he killed a juvi he'd be punished, even though the juvi to full-fledged adult battle was a fight to the death. But the juvis spared him anyways, so the rules didn't matter. He sighed, he missed being in a well collected respectful pack with strong, caring leaders. It was more peaceful back then, when he was in a different pack that had more then just orange, red, and white, with the exception of the singular green. He remembered there being yellow, purple, blue... And many more colors, everyone unique in one way or another. Back then, he was the only red who acted the way he did, now all the others acted the same, always easy to annoy and irrate, and always lashing out.. he hated it, he was going to bring and end to it, he was going to destroy everything that stopped him from making pack life normal again.

That including Wrath. Wrath and Scare were friends when they were younger.. but then something changed in Wrath after Scare failed to help him. Wrath had fallen down a ditch that was steep and Scare couldn't help him in fear they'd both be stuck, so Wrath had to make his way out by himself, which took days. Scare would get him food and water, but didn't help him up. After that, they stopped talking, and Wrath eventually grew to hate Scare, and when he became leader he gave Scare all the hard tasks and made him the one to always fight.

Scare snapped back to reality when Wrath met his gaze, his expression showed fury and Scare shuddered, Wrath turned his head to look at something in the distance, Scare followed his gaze to see a happy juvenile carrying a deer in it's jaw over to a short orange.  _That white is about ready to become an adult.._ He grunted and looked back at Wrath. 

He remembered he had known a grey named Bull, all greys had two faces and were pretty rare. Bull and him had been in a pack together, before disease became a problem and Scare left, he regretted that, because not long after a neighboring pack attacked and killed most of them off.

Then he met Wrath, who had left to find himself an mate and start his own pack, but the two ended up traveling together and joining Ravens pack. Wrath was pretty pissed about it for awhile, not being able to have pups yet, but it's not like any females were interested anyways. 

Scare figured he'd do something else then sit around all day, he wandered out into the forest to search for food, when he heard voices. He stalked closer to the voices and hid in bush, he poked his head out and saw the green and a white talking. He didn't care much, so he backed out of the bush and padded futher into the woods, catching a wiff of deer, he carefully made his way closer to the smell, it getting stronger. He saw a deer grazing on some grass in an opening, he was surprised to see a deer this close to Tar territory, he shook his head and readied his haunches, leaping into the air he landed on it's back, it was shocked and tried to kick him off, he dug his claws into it's skin and tore into it's flesh, pushing it to the ground as he did so, he was barley bigger then it.  _it must have been deaf or I'm lucky._ he thought, dragging the deer back to the clearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my chapters are short af, I'll try to extend them more when I have time, and there might be some slight changes to the chapters when I see spelling mistakes or things that don't make sense.


	3. A shared dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile. I kinda think this has some potential.

Distinct opened her eyes, somehow, in the back of her mind she knew this was a dream- and the fact that the only thing surrounding her was darkness. She looked ahead of her, seeing a small tan figure of some sort of wild cat, he had stars in his eyes- distorted ones at that. She knew from myth that there were three dream Gods that represented certain things, bad luck, good luck, strange luck. She heard a gasp, looking to her right she saw the frame of the green, Dull. And to her left was Tooth, the little one was staring in awe at the god in front of them.

"So." The god suddenly began, catching their attention. "I am Storm Cloud, surely you already know that. Anyways, I've brought you here to give you a message- and a warning of pretty bad luck." Dull groaned unhappily. "Just what we all need..." Storm Cloud continued. "Your ancestors have made some bad decisions in the past, following the leadership of a crazed house cat, blindly following pretty much any leader, and wrongful accusations and the division of colors. At this moment, you three are to venture out, and bring the packs together or something, or maybe find the god who created your creator. I don't really know, or care, but do something to fix this mess so Cumbulus and the other commons I know stop complaining about the mood of Alto." Tooth looked excited. "A QUEST! Fun! I can't wait!" His tail wagging. Distinct looked uncertain. "Well, if it'll get me away from the pack.." While Dull said nothing. "Well, I take those all as a yes, and, if you don't, you'll have to meet a friend of mine.. let's just say, he has some connections to the underworld." Dull shuddered. "Alright then."

Dull woke up, sluggish as ever, and Rose to his paws. He shook his head and padded out from under the shade of the tree, greeted with the familiar face of Snow. "I take it you didn't have a goods night sleep?" Dull sighed. "You could say that again." Dull headed into the woods, Snow following as he headed towards the river. 

Not soon after Dull did his regular fishing, Tooth came hurdling towards them. "Snow! Snow! You won't believe the most weird dream I had! Distinct was there- so was the green! And so was Storm Cloud!" He stopped right before he would've run into the river. "Whew!" Snow shook his head. "Your more clumsy then a newborn fawn." Dull glanced at the two for a second. "You two look oddly similar." Snow scoffed. "Well, we are brothers." As if Dull should've known already. Tooth smiled up at Dull. "You were in my dream! Remember it? We're supposed to go on a quest!" Dull responded "Yes, I remember. And if what that cat said was true, then we should be on our way soon-" Snow butter in. "And where are you two going? What's this dream your mentioning?" Dull opened his mouth to speak, only for Tooth to answer. "We have to fix the packs! Or find a god, one or the other! Distinct is coming too." Dull nodded, while Snow looked slightly upset. "So then, I assume I can't come? I mean, this pack is big enough." Dull shook his head. "I don't think so, he said three, not four." Snow looked confused. "Who said what?" "Storm Cloud, have you been listening at all?" Dull responded. "I don't tend to listen to Tooth."

The brush rustled as Distinct padded into the opening besides the river. She gave Snow an uneasy glance. "Dull, Tooth, I assume you had the same dream?" They both answered yes. "Then, we should be on our way right now, no time to loose." Dull argued, "But who are we gonna look for? Which option are we gonna take?" "We will figure that out on the way, we need to get going, and bring those fish, will you? It might be awhile till our next meal." Dull scooped up the two fish and proceeded to station himself next to Distinct. Who took the lead into the forest, both Dull and Tooth taking up the rear. "Guess this is goodbye then." Snow said rather loudly.

And like that, they were gone, Snow thought of following them, but brushed the idea away, he head a noise from a bush beside him, taking a step back, the familiar form of Scarce came into view, "So, a puny thing like you doesn't have the heart to follow your friends then? While I'll do it for you." Scarce quickly but silently followed the three, before Snow could think of a proper response.

It had been awhile, an hour at least, when Dull started to have second thoughts about this silly mission. The only thing they were gonna find was hostiles and lunatics. He glanced at the ever energy full Tooth happily talking to Distinct, who only seemed to be half listening. Dull felt uneasy. But if they didn't do this, they'd probably have to face the Lord of the underworld or something like that. His paws were beyond tired at this point. "Can't we stop? We haven't even made proper plans yet, and we need to hunt." He managed to say through a mouthful of fish. "I guess, my legs have started to tire." Dull stopped, sitting and dropping the fish. "We can discuss over these." Tooth sat down opposite from him proceeded by Distinct, but another set of pawsteps could be heard a couple seconds after stopping, immediately he assumed that Snow had followed them, but he was too tired to check it out, if he had, he would come out sooner or later. So then, the three dug in and discussed the current matter.


	4. Oops

The gang had decided, they would first look for the packs, because they were closer and they had a better chance of success. It wasn't everyday you'd come across a god. 

Distinct had just finished hunting, she had caught a rabbit and briefly shared it with Tooth before gathering up her companions to resume their quest. They came across a river, it hadn't rained, luckily, or they would most likely be caught up in a flood. Distinct lead the way down the river, until she came across a log, they crossed from there. A steep ravine wasn't too far ahead, it was known as the ravine of mishaps for the fact it was always muddy and it slid down. "Well, this is gonna be tough." Dull commented, looking around for a safer way down. Distinct sighed, "It's just a little steep, let's go." She grabbed Tooths scruff in her jaws and put her paws down on the slant, sliding down as slow as possible, but she slipped and let go of Tooth, she managed to get her footing but Tooth slid quickly down, mud collecting on the back of his paws, he started to tumble and only went down faster, it was a few seconds until he ran into a low hanging branch and slid off of it, he stopped at the bottom of the ravine, laying there. Distinct made it down, nudging him slightly. "You alright? That was quite a sight." He groaned uncomfortably 

 

"If by alright, you mean feeling like your leg is broken and being out of breath, then yes." He stayed were he was. Dull slid besides the two a minute later. "That looked pretty painful." Was all he said, giving Tooth a sympathetic glance. Tooth eventually Rose to his paws, swaying slightly and looking as he just woke up. Distinct couldn't help but laugh, she'd never seen him look so unhappy. "Woah. You? Laughing?" Tooth said with a smile. Distinct stopped, "Very unusual I know, anyway, you still feel bad?" He shook his head. "Not really, my leg still hurts." Dull huffed. "We should figure out how to get out of here." He trudged up the side of the valley, only to slide back down. Distinct looked around, "why don't we try climbing a tree and getting out from there?" Tooth looked hopeful, making his way over to the tree and sinking his claws in, he climbed onto the first branch and climbed higher from there.

Dull followed, climbing up after the much smaller tar. Distinct only watched. "Why aren't you coming? Dull called from the fourth branch. "I can't climb!" She called back. Dull sighed, looking up to see Tooth had made it to the top and was reaching for the next tree. "Well, you should try climbing up the ravine then." He said, not trying to be rude, following Tooth once more. Both made it to the top before Distinct, and went hunting and took a nap before Distinct made it up. 

"Somebody decided not to help me, and now we've been wasted time we could be using finding the other pack." Distinct glared at Dull, who looked guilty. "I'm sorry I couldn't help!" Tooth said, also looking a little guilty. "It wasn't your fault, you couldn't have helped." He looked a little offended, but only a bit. "Anyways, we should be on our way now." Tooth said, this time taking the lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short


End file.
